whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
An Incorrectly Solved Math Problem
An Incorrectly Solved Math Problem (잘못 푼 수학문제) is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It is known as The Unsolvable Math Problem (풀리지 않는 수학문제) in the original game. It details the story of The child who is solving a problem. Location In the original game, it is found in the Main Office, Main Building, Section 1. In the remake, it is found under the Class Schedule of the Classroom 2-7, Main Building, Section 1. ( You should collect the Piece of Class Schedule (Mathematics). ) ( In Remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ) Transcript 2001 English= The Unsolvable Math Problem It seemed to me that Na-hyae was just as normal as the rest of us, but she was bullied and teased at school for apparently being 'too' normal. They also teased her because her math grades were well below average. It seemed like she studied and worked as much as we did, but her grades just kept dropping. Whenever she was called to the chalkboard to solve a math problem, she could never do it. In math class one day, she was called to the chalkboard to solve a math problem. Everyone could see she was very nervous, I knew for sure they were enjoying this. Again, Na-hyae couldn't solve the math problem. The math teacher was very impatient and grew angry at Na-hyae, so he told her she couldn't leave school until she solved the problem. Her classmates walked up to the chalkboard and changed the problem slightly while Na-hyae was not present. Na-hyae walked back in and was even more confused. She had heard about the rumors and stories that were told around the school and was growing more and more anxious as it got darker. The back-door suddenly swung open and someone came in to the class. It was her teasing classmates checking on her. All of a sudden, Na-hyae suffered a heart attack and collapsed to the floor. She still tries to solve the math problem her teacher gave her to this very day. |-|Korean= 풀리지 않는 수학문제 평범하기 그지없는 나혜. 너무 평범하고 모난 곳이 없어서 그녀를 괴롭히는 학생들이 있을 정도였다. 나혜의 성적은 반평균에 못 미친다. 물론 다른 아이들 못지 않게 열심히 공부하는 스타일이지만 이상하게도 좋은 성적은 얻질 못하고 있었다. 그리고 수학 수업 중 지적을 받아 칠판에서 문제를 풀 때면 그녀는 종종 헤매이곤 했다. 물론 그녀를 괴롭히는 학생들은 그런 모습을 즐겼다. 여느때와 다름없는 수학시간이었다. 마지막 시간이었던 이 수업에서 나혜는 운 나쁘게도 칠판에 나가 문제를 풀게 되었다. 기초적인 문제임에도 그녀가 당황해서 문제를 풀지 못하자 수학교사는 화가 머리 끝까지 올랐다. 그는 나혜에게 문제를 풀기 전에 집에 갈 생각은 하지도 말라고 했다. 그녀를 괴롭히던 학생들은 그녀가 잠깐 자리를 비운 틈을 타, 칠판의 문제를 조금 고쳐 놓았다. 자리로 돌아온 나혜는 달라진 문제에 당황하기 시작했다. 점점 날은 어두워지고 유달리 귀신이야기가 많은 학교에 혼자 있다는 생각에 나혜는 점점 더 초조해지기 시작했다. 그때 갑자기 뒷문이 열리며 무언가 튀어 들어왔다. 그것은 그녀를 놀려주려는 아이들의 장난이었지만, 나혜는 그 자리에서 쓰러져 심장마비로 숨을 거두었다. 그 뒤로 그녀는 귀신이 되어서도 못 다 푼 문제를 칠판에서 혼자 풀고 있다. 2015 English= An Incorrectly Solved Math Problem Na-hye,a Junior-year student at Y High School,was a top student. Smart and outgoing,she was especially adored by her homeroom teacher. Perhaps that was why she was always full of herself. When the teacher wasn't around,she would act snotty and as if she was better than everyone else in her class. None of her classmates liked her. Everyone avoided her,but Na-hye could not care less. "What does it matter what they say or think about me. They're all losers",Na-hye thought to herself. Na-hye was prideful and had a large ego. Then one cool autumn day,the subject for 5th period was Math,the subject that the homeroom teacher taught. It was right after lunch,and with the cool breeze coming in through the window,most students were nodding off during the lesson. To wake the class up,the irritated teacher called a few students to the board to solve some math problems. Na-hye was one of the students who was called up. One by one,students returned to their seats after solving their problems. Since the problems were easy,no one got them wrong... Except Na-hye. She had read the question wrong and incorrectly solved the problem. This was unheard of considering her skill in Math. In front of the whole class,the teacher rebuked Na-hye saying that it was a stupid mistake. The teacher intended for Na-hye to remember the embarrassment and never make the same mistake again. Na-hye could not lift her head out of shame. Her face turned bright red. The kids could not stop snickering,the fact that the teacher's pet was being scolded right in front of them was fun and satisfying. When the teacher left at the end of the lesson,all the kids started talking about what just happened to Na-hye. They sounded excited that they finally had something to hold over her. Na-hye was angry. She blamed the teacher who embarrassed her in front of her class,she hated her classmates who took it as an opportunity to talk behind her back even more,and she was angry at herself for getting the stupid question wrong. Even when she went home after school,she could not get it out of her mind. She hated her eyes for reading the question wrong. "It's not my fault",she decided. She rationalized to herself that problem was not her's,but her eyes. Soon,a terrible sound was heard,and the workbook on her desk was splattered with red. The next day,Na-hye's classmates trembled with fear when it was announced that Na-hye had committed suicide by digging her own eyes out with a knife. After this happened,a rumor spread that whenever a Math problem is left on the chalkboard,Na-hye's ghost is summoned. It is said that the ghost would stare at the problem on the chalkboard,but her eye sockets would be empty holes. |-|Korean= 잘못 푼 수학문제 ㅇ고교의 2학년인 나혜는 우등생이었다. 담임 선생님은 공부 잘하고 싹싹한 그녀를 특별히 총애했다. 그래서인지 그녀는 항상 자신감 넘치고 기고만장했다. 선생님의 눈이 없을 땐, 다른 애들을 깔보거나 업신여기기 일쑤였다. 때문에 같은 반 친구들 중에서 그녀를 좋아나는 애는 한 명도 없었다. 모두가 그녀를 은근히 따돌렸지만, 나혜는 아랑곳 하지 않았다. "흥, 마음대로 떠들어 보라지. 어차피 너희들은 전부 다 패배자일 뿐이니까." 나혜는 그만큼 프라이드가 강한 소녀였다. 어느 선선한 가을 날이었다. 그날 4교시는 담임 선생님의 수업인 수학시간이었다. 점심 시간 이후라 가뜩이나 졸릴 시간인데다가, 창문 넘어서 선선한 바람도 불어오자 학생들의 태반이 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 담임 선생님은 혀를 차며 학생들의 졸음을 깨우기 위해 몇몇 학생들을 나오게 하여 문제를 풀도록 시켰다. 그 중엔 나혜도 포함되어 있었다. 하나 둘 문제를 풀고 자리로 들어갔다. 비교적 간단한 문제들이라 틀린 아이는 거의 없었다. 그런데, 나혜만 문제를 잘못 보고 푸는 바람에 틀려 버렸다. 평소 나혜의 실력을 생각하면 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 선생님은 나혜의 문제를 풀이해주며 이런 실수는 바보들이나 하는 것이고 면박을 주었다. 앞으로는 같은 실수를 하지 말라는 의미였다. 하지만 나혜는 수치심에 고개를 들 수 없었다. 그녀의 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아 올랐다. 아이들은 평소 잘난 척이 심했던 나혜가 담임 선생님께 혼나자 쌤통이라고 생각하며 키득거렸다. 수업 시간이 끝나고 선생님이 나가자, 아이들은 삼삼오오 모여 아까 나혜의 일로 수근거렸다. 모두 나혜에 대해 트집잡을 거리가 생겨 신이 난 모습이었다. 나혜는 화가 났다. 그깟 문제를 틀렸다고 아이들 앞에서 자신을 면박 준 선생님도 미웠고, 옳다구나 자신을 씹어대는 반 아이들도 짜증났다. 그리고 그 문제를 틀린 자신에게도 분노가 치밀었다. 집에 돌아간 뒤에도 나혜는 낮의 그 수치스러웠던 일이 계속 곱씹고 있었다. 그 일이 머리 속을 떠나지 않았다. 그녀는 문제를 잘 못 본 자신의 눈이 너무 원망스러웠다. '내 잘 못이 아니야. 문제를 잘 못 본 내 눈 탓이야. 눈 때문이라고'. 무언가 찢어지는 끔찍한 소리가 들리더니, 책상 위에 있던 그녀의 문제집이 붉게 물들었다. 다음 날 아침, 나혜의 반 친구들은 두려움에 몸을 떨어야 했다. 나혜가 자신의 눈을 칼로 파내고 자살했다는 소식을 듣게 된 것이다. 그 후로 칠판에 적힌 수학문제를 제대로 지우지 않고 내버려두면, 어느 샌가 여학생 귀신이 그 옆에 나타난다는 소문이 떠돌았다. 그 귀신은 칠판에 쓰인 문제를 노려보고 있지만, 그 눈동자는 퀭하게 비어있다고 한다. |-|Français= 11. Le problème de maths mal résolu Na-hye, une étudiante de première dans le lycée Yeondu était une brillante élève. Intelligente et ouverte, elle était adorée par le professeur principal. Peut-être c'était pour ça qu'elle était très égocentrique. Quand le professeur n'était pas là, elle agissait comme si elle était au dessus des autres. Personne de sa classe ne l'aimait. Tout le monde l'évitait, mais Na-Hye s'en fichait. « Peu importe ce qu'ils disent ou pensent de moi. Ce sont que des perdants. » pensait-elle. Na-Hye était orgueuilleuse et égocentrique. Pendant une période douce d'automne, le sujet du 5th période était les mathématiques, la matière enseignée par le professeur principal. C'était juste après le déjeuner et avec l'air froid traversant la fenêtre, la plupart des élèves somnolaient pendant la leçon. Pour réveiller la classe, le professeur énervé, demanda à plusieurs élèves de venir au tableau pour résoudre un problème. Na-Hye fut une des élèves appelés. Un par un, les élèves retournaient à leur place après avoir résolut le problème. Comme les problèmes étaient faciles, personne n'eut faux. Sauf Na-Hye. Elle lu mal la question et se trompa pour la résoudre. C'était inouï de reconsidérer ses capacités en maths. Devant toute la classe, le professeur réprimanda Na-Hye en disant que c'était une erreur stupide. Le professeur avait l'intention que Na-Hye se souvienne de cet embarassement et ne commette plus d'erreur. Na-Hye ne pouvait pas relever la tête par honte. Son visage était devenu rouge. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de ricaner, le fait que la chouchoute du professeur avait été grondée devant eux était satisfaisant et amusant. Quand le professeur fut sorti, toute la classe avait commencé à parler sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils semblaient excités d'avoir enfin quelque chose contre elle. Na-Hye était en colère. Elle blâma le professeur de l'avoir embarassée devant tout le monde, elle détestait ses camarades d'avoir prit ça comme une chance pour eux de se moquer d'elle dans son dos, voire pire, et elle était en colère contre elle-même d'avoir mal répondu à la question. Même quand elle rentra chez elle, elle y pensait encore. Elle détestait ses yeux d'avoir mal lu la question. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute » se dit-elle. Elle s'est réconfortée en se disant que le problème n'était pas elle mais ses yeux. Très vite, un bruit terrible retentit et ses devoirs furent aspergés de rouge. Le jour suivant, les élèves de la classe tremblèrent de peur en apprenant que Na-Hye s'est suicidée en se crevant les yeux avec un couteau. Après cela, une rumeur circulait disant que chaque fois qu'un problème de mathématique était posé sur un tableau, le fantôme de Na-Hye était invoqué. Ils disent que le fantôme regarderait le tableau mais ses yeux ne seraient que des trous vides. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories